This invention relates to vehicle suspension systems of primary utility in rubber tired vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to suspension systems of the type described which utilize a plurality of spring members of the solid elastomeric mass type which are contained and stabilized within a housing or envelope so as to act in series to provide the spring suspension. In addition to the spring action, frictioned damper means are provided which act in conjunction with the spring members, spring stabilizing units and the envelope or housing to dampen the spring action. Although the invention is herein illustrated and described with reference to specific suspension systems, the invention is not limited to these suspension systems and may be utilized in other vehicle suspension applications and environments.
Although prior art rubber tired vehicles, both cargo carriers and pleasure vehicles, have utilized dampened spring suspension systems, most such systems have involved either mechanical coil spring units, pneumatic or hydraulic units or a combination thereof with the attendant problems of rapid wear, excess weight, and a limited utility over a wide range of load and frequency conditions. The use of generally circular cross section so-called "rod springs" composed of elastomeric material, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,125 is also well known in the art. Certain of these systems in addition illustrate frictional damper spring elements. Railcar suspension systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,582 and 3,961,584 are also exemplary of the so-called rod spring suspension systems.
A primary object of the present invention therefore is to provide an improved vehicle suspension system which includes a plurality of individual spring members with frictional damping means associated therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an elastomeric spring and frictional damper suspension system which, for given load and frequency conditions, is lighter in weight than conventional suspension systems of any type heretofore known.
Another object of the invention is to provide an elastomeric spring suspension system of the type described which provides a smoother ride for lightweight vehicles of modern design.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a spring suspension system of a character described which has an extended wear life and which is only insignificantly effected by normal mechanical wear.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel envelope or housing for mounting a series of individual spring units, which envelope cooperates with stabilizer units, the individual springs and with a damper means for dampening the spring action.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an envelope or housing for a spring suspension system of the character described which withstands lateral bending and which can be constructed in a compact fashion so as to meet highly restricted space and weight limitations for modern lightweight vehicles.